Un poligono amoroso y el llamado de la oscuridad..
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Okyy las cosas no pintan bien.. para todos Sora.. Mimi. miyako y Jun compiten por el amor de Yamato.. Iori y koushiro tratan de establecer una relación de amistad.. Pero Takeru tiene algo que decir.. algo que ha guardado muchos años..
1. Sentimientos reprimidos

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 1  
Sentimientos reprimidos..  
  
Oky..  
Bienvenidos.. mmm  
Ya me dio por hacer sagas..  
La verdad es que a veces pienso en poner todo en un mismo fic.. pero me doy cuenta de que es mejor separar las cosas porque manejo estilos muy diferentes.. y lo hago para que no se confundan..  
  
Primero ¿Porque me hiciste esto?.. Luego "siguió curando tus heridas" y Cicatriz, ahora sigue algo un poco mas normal.. si consideramso lso poligonos amosroso algo normal..  
Y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
Okay empezamos..  
  
  
Iori estaba sentado en un lago mientras pescaba junto con el superior Koushiro.. Estaba contento.. Al menos podía estar a su lado.. solo eso quería.. Y con eso se sentía feliz..  
  
Koushiro lo trataba como un hermanito.. y eso le gustaba a Iori..  
Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que alguien los observaba.  
  
No era un sentimiento agradable.. especialmente después de lo que había pasado la semana anterior..  
  
Tenía una escalofrio porque sintió que lo miraban a él.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
En la casa de Yamato.  
Miyako estaba ocupada viendo un montón de digimons en al computadora.. Yamato estaba sentado muy cerca de ella.  
  
Sora había puesto en orden la casa y tenía la ropa de Yamato en la lavadora..  
Tambien había puesto un hermoso arreglo floral en la sala.. y la casa ya tenía una aroma diferente..  
Olía a romance..  
  
Sora hubiera estado contenta de que Miyako no estuviera allí.. pero la malvada chica era exoperta en computadoras.. No al nivel de Koushiro.. pero bastante decente.. y necesityaban un experto en computadoras para que ayudara a yamato con sus investigaciones.  
El ruido de la cocina casi le hizo dar una mirada asesina a Mimi la cual estaba cocinando para Yamato..  
  
El timbre sonó y en ese momento entró Jun sin nada mas.. Como si sora no estubiera presente.. Ella entró a la habitación de Yamato mientras Daisuke se quedaba en la puerta.  
  
"Esa loca quería venir a la casa de Yamato y yo ofrecí traerla a cambio de unos cuantos favores" dijo Daisuke sin mucho entusiasmo. "Oigan algo huele muy bien" dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
"Genial.. si se muere intoxicado mejor" dijo Sora en voz baja mientras fue a la habitación de Yamato al oir risitas tontas. Era hora de impedir cualquier tipo de interferencias entre ella y yamato... y eso significabba la erradicación de jun y miyako.. mejor..  
  
La niña solo puso los ojos en blanco al pensar como una tarde romantica había sido tirada al caño..  
  
  
Mientras Koushiro e Iori terminaron de "pescar" y se levantaron.. en ese momento apareció Takeru caminando.  
  
"Ahh Hola como estan" dijo Takeru.. pero si su habitual sonrisa.. pero algo tensa..  
  
"Bien" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba preocupado al chico de la esperanza. Pero en ese momento salió la sonrisa calida de Takeru al mirar que ellos estaban bien y Koushiro dejo de preocuparse.  
  
"¿Y a donde se dirigen?" dijo Takeru mientras caminaba junto con ellos.  
"Bueno iba a llevar a Iori a su casa" dijo koushiro mientras Takeru lo miró.  
  
"Si quieres yo puedo llevarlo.. vivimos en el mismo edificio" dijo mientras Iori lo miró... como diciendo aguafiestas..  
  
Iori iba a decir algo pero recordo las palabras del doctor Saeki.. y se quedó callado.. era mejor estar callado..  
  
Koushiro permaneció en silencio unos minutos y luego asintió.  
Cuando llegaron a su departamento se detuvieron y se separaron.  
  
Iori y Takeru caminaron un rato..  
Iori nunca había sentido un silencio mas tenso..  
Takeru se veía molesto..  
Y bastante..  
  
Llegaron hasta el edificio donde ellos vivían..   
Iori iba a subir hasta su casa pero Takeru lo detuvo y le dijo.  
"Debemos hablar" le dijo en tono de voz tan seria que le hizo sentir escalofrio a Iori.  
  
Entraron al partamento donde vivian takeru y su madre.  
  
Como de costumbre no había nadie en casa.. Por alguna extraña razon Patamon no estaba por allí.. Takeru arrojó su mochila al sofa con desgano.. Y luego se acercó a la ventana.  
  
"Espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo" le dijo con voz casi fría.  
  
Iori le dio un sobresalto.. solo una vez lo había oído hablar así y fue cuando Takeru fue a golpear a Ken. Iori vio como Takeru sostenía el barandal con fuerza.. como si lo fuera a desprender de la pared..  
  
"¿Que?" dijo Iori casi con desconcierto.  
  
"Lo tuyo y lo de Koushiro espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo" dijo Takeru con un tono de voz aun mas frio.. mas gelido.. hacía parecer que las coversaciones con el kaiser era.. sobre romances..  
  
Iori estaba un poco temeroso.. nunca había oido hablar así a Takeru..  
Nunca había sentido.. este nivel de hostilidad antes..  
  
"Tu no sabes.. no lo sabes" le dijo Takeru mientras sus maños se tensaron sobre el barandal. Iori pensó que Takeru tal vez le estuviera a punto de reprochar su relación con Koushiro..  
  
"Nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti... siempre pensé que eras una buena persona y.." pero Iori no opudo continuar.  
  
"Eres un tonto" le gritó Takeru haciendo que diera un salto..  
  
"No sabes nada" le dijo sin voltear atrás.  
"Tu no lo viste.." le dijo Takeru..  
"Hace tres años el era un niño alegre.." takeru estaba hablando con emoción en su voz.  
  
"No lo viste estar en su cama en el hospital.. solo allí.. con la mirada perdida.." le dijo Takeru sin voltearlo.  
  
"No sabes lo que dolió el.. ver como se apartó de nosotros.." le dijo mientras la voz le traicionaba.  
  
"No sabes como lo marcó Taichi.. No lo viste llorar.. " dijo Takeru mientras sus manos se cerraban en el barandal hasta el punto de ponerse blancas..  
  
"No oíste sus llanto.. no sentiste sus lagrimas.. no.." tekeru se calló mientras trataba de recuperar su compostura.  
  
Iori se quedó callado al oir a Takeru.  
  
"No sabes lo que que una maigo tuyo.. un amigo muy querido.. te tenga miedo.. que te mire como si fueras a hacerle daño.. como si con solo pensarlo pudieras romper toda su resistencia.. y lo sometieras con facilidad" le dijo Takeru mientras soltaba el barandal y apretaba los puños.  
  
"No veías el miedo en sus ojos.. miedo de que estar solo con alguien.. miedo de ti" le dijo mientras con su puño golpeó el barandal.  
  
"No lo sabes iori.. no sabes nada" dijo Takeru mientras se retiraba a su habitación.  
  
"No quiero.. verlo sufrir otra vez Iori.. eso rompió mi corazón hace años.. y si hace sufrir a Koushiro.. jamás te lo perdonaré.. y creo que eso va por todos" dijo Takeru casi con una voz mezclada de emociones.  
  
Takeru ceró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación mientras Iori se quedó allí sin habla..  
  
Había visto a Takeru.. ¿Llorar?..  
  
Iori en ese momento supo que las cosas no eran tan faciles como parecían..  
  
Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Takeru.. y oyó a patamon hablandole a Takeru..  
  
"shh calma takeru" le decía con aprensíon.  
  
Iorie scucho los sollozos de trás de la puerta y salió de la casa de Takeru.. en silencio y confundido..  
  
Por otro lado Hokari tenía problemas..  
"Taichi.. ayudame.. por favor" dijo con aprensión.. mientras la oscuridad la rodeaba..  
  
Mientras en el oscuro y frio hoyo en donde arrojaron a Taichi..(akay no creo que muchos queiran que taichi este en la carcel o en el manicomio.. despues de lo que ha e}hecho.. bueno algunos quieren mandarlo al infierno pero en fin..)  
  
Taichi sintió como su hermana lo llamaba desde muy lejos y desapareció extrañamente como si hubiera sido.. una señal de televisón mal recivida..  
Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia hasta pasada una hora..   
Justo cuando era hora de tomar su medicina..  
  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios:  
Una nueva parte de esta fic.. que salió de dos imagenes.. uff no puedo creer que yo haya hecho tanto con este fic.. bueno en fin.. dedicado a a ariadna y todas las que le encantan la pareja Kouri..  
Chiao 


	2. Tarde de oscuridad

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 2  
Tarde de oscuridad..  
  
Koushiro empezó a temblar pasadas la seis de la tarde..  
Ignoraba por que se sentía así..  
Breves flashes de memoria..  
Memorias que tenía tan enterrados en su ser..  
Pero que ahora estaba regresando con toda su crueldad..  
  
No había nadie en su casa..  
esta solo..  
Y sintió miedo..  
Terror puro..  
Fue a su habitación..   
El miedo se incrementaba a cada momento..  
  
Cerró sus ojos y lo que vio en la negrura..  
Le dio miedo..  
Abrió el cajón del escritorio..  
Sacando su tesoro mas preciado..  
Lo que usaba cuando al noche era mas atemorizante..  
Lo apretó en sus manos y se lo llevó al corazón..  
Esperando con aprensión que su miedo se fuera..  
Como otras veces al tomarlo en sus manos..  
  
Sin embargo no pasó así..  
Se incrementaba a cada segundo..  
Los sonidos lo asustaban..  
Algo lo estaba asustando..  
Oía con claridad el sonido del agua..  
Que goteaba en la cocina..  
  
Se acercó a su cama y se recostó..  
Nadie mas que el sabía lo que sentía a veces..  
Como si la oscuridad estuviera viva..  
Y se lo fuera a llevar..  
En esos momentos..  
Cuando sentía que su cordura estaba en peligro..  
  
Ponía el objeto en el enchufe de energía electrica..  
Y la cara de Woody Woodpecker(El pajaro loco de Walter Lantz) se iluminaba..  
Iluminando con colores rojo y amarillo su habitación..  
  
Koushiro sonreía al sentir esa pequeña luz..  
Recordando viejos recuerdos..  
Esa luz le hacía recordar momentos agradables en el hospital..  
Manos calidas le dieron esa luz de noche..  
Manos que le prometieron que esa luz le alejaría las pesadillas..  
Manos inocentes..  
Manos que temblaban cuando le dieron el objeto..  
  
Koushiro creyó en esas palabras..   
Creyó con todo el corazón en esa dulce inocencia..  
Y funcionó..  
Pudo dormir con esa luz iluminando su cuarto..  
Cuando mas miedo tenía..  
Se concentraba en el pico amarrillo..  
Imaginandose un resplandor dorado..  
  
Y así sentía desvanecerse la angustia..  
Pero ahora era diferente..  
No era suficiente..  
El escozor que sentía en el cuello era muy fuerte..  
Recorría su esplada..  
Su pectorales..   
su estomago..   
Sus brazos..  
Sus piernas..  
  
Koushiro asumió la posición fetal al senirse desamparado...  
Recordó las palabras..  
Llamanos si nos necesitas.. por favor.. cuando esto no sea suficiente..  
Koushiro abrió sus ojos..  
Si eso era..  
Al tomar el telefono..  
Recordó que Joe estaba fuera de la ciudad..  
El telefono de yamato estaba ocupado..  
Solo dos numero quedaban..  
  
Koushiro dudó un minuto.. y tomó el numero..  
El numero de la persona que le había dado la luz de noche.. tres años antes..  
Oyó el telefono marcar una vez.. dos veces..  
Y al fin contestaron..  
"Casa de la familia Takashi" se oyó la voz de Patamon.  
  
"Patamon ¿esta Takeru?" preguntó con impaciencia..  
"Mmmm takeru esta ocupado.. Koushiro.." dijo Patamon.. pero se oyeron ruidos y sonidos raros..  
"Ohh creo que ya terminó.. te lo paso" dijo Patamon mientras Koushiro oía como la bocina cambiaba de manos.  
  
"Takeru" dio koushiro mientras sentía que algo andaba mal.. "Por favor..¿Puedo ir a tu casa?" dijo Koushiro mientras sentía como las paredes de su casa estaban oscureciendo mas y mas.. nunca antes se había sentido así.  
  
Solo una vez le había sucedido.. y ahora, algo había pasado.. y estaba recordando cosas que no quería recordar.. y se sentía muy mal.. necesitaba estar con alguien.. alguien de su confianza..   
  
"¿Te sientes bien?.. digo ¿puedes venir o yo voy a tu casa?" dijo Takeru..  
  
(Takeru el siempre bondadoso takeru) pensó koushiro mientras sentía su casa como si estuviera en la boca del lobo.  
  
"Voy para allá.. por favor puedes ir por mi a medio camino.. no me siento.. no creo poder llegar" dijo Koushiro mientras su respiración se agitaba..  
"Voy apra allá" dijo Takeru. "No te muevas" le dijo con aprensión.  
"No puedo quedarme en la casa.. no te lo puedo explicar.. pero no puedo quedarme" dijo Koushiro mientras colgó el telefono.  
  
Salió corriendo de su casa.. sentía el mundo como si se estuviera oscureciendo como si todo estuviera perdiendo el color..  
  
No caminó... corrió con desesperación.. sintiendo zozobra en su corazón.. en el camino pensó que pudo haber llamado a Iori.. pero verlo en ese estado lo asustaría.. y no podría ayudarlo...  
Necesitaba sentir alivio.. el alivio que te da alguien con el que confias..  
  
Un recuerdo le sacudió la mente..  
Dolor en su cuello.. sordo.. agudo.. dientes clvandose en el...  
Corrió con mas fuerza.. Uñas en su espalda.. Fue como si fuera real.. pero era cosas pasadas.. cosas que le hizo taichi..  
  
Había tratado por años de ignorarlas.. no eran reales no eran reales.. era su imaginación.. pero ahora se sentían.. mas reales que nunca..  
  
"Koushiro" oyó la voz de Takeru mientras tropezaba y caía en la acera..  
Se sentía indefenso..  
  
"Te llearé a tu casa" le dijo Takeur mientras trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.  
"No puedo regresar allí.. por favor llevame a otro lado a donde sea.. pero no quiero estar solo" dijo con desesperación.  
  
Takeru se quedó unos instantes pensando y luego dijo. "Te llevaré a mi casa" dijo con cuidado.  
  
"Gracias" dijo mientras se aferraba al brazo que le extendió.  
  
Takeru se estaba asustando Koushiro estaba muy palido y estaba sudando frio..  
  
Cuando faltabas unos docientos metros empezó a llover.. Y koushiro se aferróa Takeru con fuerza.. Apresuraron el paso y llegaron al edificio donde vivía takeru y su madre..  
  
Subieron por el elvador mientras el agua empapaba el piso del ascensor..   
Takeru sentía frio.. mucho frio..  
Cuando llegaron al piso donde viví Takeru fueron directo a su departamento sin escalas..  
El frio era espantoso..  
Takeru nunca había sentido tanto frio.. en su vida.. Era el agua se sentía pesada, helada..  
  
Koushiro estaba temblando sin control..  
Takeru lo pasó a su cuerto y buscó entre su ropa la mas grande que tuviera para que se la pusiera Koushiro..  
  
Después se salió d el habitación para que se cambiará comodamente.  
En el baño se cambió rapidamente y dejó su ropa en la lavandería..  
  
Esperó a que Koushiro abrierá la puerta para dejarlo apsar.. estaba muy exaltado.. patamon lo miraba desde el sillón de la sala..  
"Se veía muy mal" le dijo el pequeño animalito.  
  
"Si" dijo Takeru mientras se dirigió a la ventana.. y miró para fuera..  
Regresó con la cara palida.. asustado..  
Afuera.. estaba despejado.. ni una nube.. y el suelo..  
Estaba mas seco que un hueso..  
  
Estaba asustado.. se pasó su mano por el pelo.. y un escalfrio involuntario recorrió su cuerpo.. Seco.. solo un poco de sudor.. pero estaba seco.. y hacía unos momentos.. estaba empapado..  
  
Takeru tocó la puerta con nerviosismo..  
No obtuvó respuesta..  
La abrió y un corriente gelida le dio la bienvenida.. así como el agua que inundó la estancia..  
  
"Ayudame" se oyó la voz de Koushiro mientras el estaba en el centro de un lago en medio de su cuarto..  
  
Oyó a patamon decir algo pero fue directo a koushiro y lo sostuvo..  
"Koushiro" gritó mientras lo tomó en sus brazos batallando por levantarlo..  
Era como si pesará mucho..  
Lo subió a su cama..  
Estaba empezando a dudar de su cordura...  
  
Escuchaba otras voces.. creyó escuchar a kari pedir ayuda a Taichi.. creyó escuchar al emperador de los digimons por allí.. Sombras andaban por todo el lugar..  
  
"Por favor no dejes que me lleven" dijo Koushiro desde su cama..  
Solo vestido con un short(panatlon corto) koushiro temblaba.  
  
Takeur vio como el gua había mojado toda la ropa.. el agua salía de los cajones.. del armario..  
"Ayudame" oyó decir a Koushiro con desesperación.. "No quiero ir.. no quiero ir otra vez" dijo con preocupación.  
  
El sonido del mar era ensordecedor..   
Takeru vio que koushiro parecía estar en blanco y negro y muchos destellos de color a su alrededor..  
  
Se subio a su cama y pusó el cobertor encima.. Y lo abrazo con el cobertor encima..  
  
Koushiro desesperado lo abrazo con fuerza..  
"Haz que pare.. por favor haz que pare.." le dijo mientras sentía como el mundo era gris y oscuro..  
  
Takeru bajó su cabeza y su barbilla tocó la nuca de Koushiro..  
"Haz que pare por favor" le dijo mientras Takeru lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que podía.  
  
"No dejaré que te vayas" le dijo mientras Koushiro empezó a abrazarlo con fuerza..  
"Tengo frio Takeru.. mucho frio.." dijo con aprensión.  
  
"No te preocupes.. haré lo que sea necesario.. para que no tengas miedo.." dijo koushiro se hacía bolita en brazos de Takeru..  
  
Las lagrimas recorrieron el rostro de Takeru mientras cayeron y en un sonido de que tocaron el agua.. Chispas multicolores salieron del digibyte de Takeru en la mesa de noche.. El calor empezó a aparecer..  
La sensación de que alguien ha salido de una corriente de aire helado.. y entrado a un edificio calido.  
  
"Gracias" le dijo Koushiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se hacia mas regular..   
  
El agua desapareció.. Takeru sintió como la calidez de Koushiro regresaba a él..  
Algo malo había pasado y parecía que había sido capaz de ahuyentarlo..  
Pensó en llamar a los demás.. pero eso interrumpiría el sueño tranquilo de koushiro..  
  
Lo dejó dormir en su recargado en su pecho.. la sensación de que el estaba bien lo invadió..  
Lo había buscado.. lo había buscado a el.. Mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.. mientras patamon volaba hacia él.  
  
Abrió la boca para hablar.. pero takeru le indicó silencio.. lo que fuera.. podía esperar a mañana..  
  
Por el momento.. solo tenía esta noche.. para estar con koushiro sin nadie mas que lo molestará..  
Un sueño..  
Cuidarlo.. por una noche..  
  
En otro parte del edificio.. El mal presentimiento de Iori Hida había desaparecido.. pero algo lo inquietaba.. como si algo estuviera en peligro..  
  
Hikari despertó en su habitación.. su madre no estaba.. había salido a trabajar en su empleo nocturno como locutora en un estación de radio..  
  
Hikari todavia estaba temblando.. una vez mas.. uan vez mas.. desde hacía años que no había sentido esto.. pero al parecer pudo regresar..  
  
Ella le tenía miedo.. miedo a ese mar que apestaba a oscuridad.. a miedo y desesperación.. antes.. taichi la había salvado.. Pero ahora..  
Hikari se tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo.. volteó y.. vio.. a.. su hermano..  
  
No había sido un sueño.. había ido por ella.. la había traido desde el mar de la oscuridad.. como antes.. Recordó que Taichi le dijo que no permitiría que el mar se la llevará..  
  
Una vez mas la había salvado..  
  
hikari lo vio dormido en el suelo de su habitación..  
"Parece un angel" dijo mientras lo cubría con un cobertor..  
"Todo lo que dicen de ti es mentira" dijo hikari mientras acomodabva la cabeza de tai en una almohada.  
  
En el hospital de odaiba.. Ken(Alias el kaiser y el emperador de los digimons) había desaparecido de nuevo.. preocupando a sus padres.  
  
Ken estaba en el digimundo de nuevo..   
Mirando con autentica colera todas su preciosas torres de control en ruinas.. todo su trabajo arruinado..  
  
Sus ojos se tornaron rojos.. mientras el sonido del mar.. retumaba por todos lados en donde el ponía el pie..  
  
El mar.. De la oscuridad..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
Ya mero se desenredan los misterios de este fic.. sean pacientes por favor.. Mm me pregunto que diría Iori si viera Koushiro en brazos de takeru en esa posición tan comprometedora..  
MMMm soy perverso.. 


	3. Una mañana de esperanza

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 3  
Mañana de esperanza..  
  
Koushiro soño.. soño con oscuridad.. pero había un calido resplandor.. esta cerca de él.. lo bañaba en su luz.. la oscuridad se acercaba pero retrocedía.. no podía estar en la luz..  
  
finalmente koushiro se sentía a salvo.. Sintió algo suave en su frente.. una sensación de alivio y bienestar.. un toque suave... que le trajó tranquilidad.. sintiendose bien..  
  
Calido confortable. la oscuridad lo llamaba pero estaba en la luz.. la luz..  
Calida y reconfortante..   
Recordó en el hospital.. recordó la oscuridad en donde Taichi lo había dejado.. el mar de la oscuridad que lo estaba reclamando.. que no lo dejaría ir..  
  
Un resplandor una suplica.. un suave y tierno toque en su frente.. algo calido por su mejilla..  
Alguien llamandolo..  
Como ahora.. alguien cuidandolo.. haciendolo sentir bien..  
Alguien que lo sostenía con fuerza..  
  
El aire limpio.. El sol.. LAs aves cantando..  
Eso fue lo que lo despertó..  
  
Sintió el calor..  
Estaba en brazos de alguien..   
Sintió que le faltaba ropa..   
Alguien lo tenía..  
Las manos..  
Eran de un chico..  
El miedo lo invadió..  
Taichi..  
  
Cuando alzó la vista..  
Se tranquilizó un poco..  
Era Takeru que respiraba lentamente.. estaba dormido..  
Sus manos lo estabn abrazando desde los hombros..  
  
Por un instante pensó.. pero luego al ver el cobertor en que estaba enbuelto..  
Y luego que Takeru no estaba dentro del cobertor..  
Si no por fuera.. sosteniendolo..  
Se movió un poco..  
Takeru dijo entre sueños..  
"no te preocupes.. no dejaré que te lleven" dijo mientras Koushiro lo miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos..  
  
Takeru estaba totalmente vestido..  
El cobertor los separaba..  
Y aun así koushiro lo había estado abrazando..  
Sintió ganas de llorar al recordar lo que había pasado el día de ayer.  
  
Takeru despertó en ese instante en que la lagrimas recorrían la mejillas de Koushiro..  
  
"No.. Koushiro.. yo no te hice nada.. tienes que creerme.. yo.." dijo con aprensión y muy asustado.  
"Gracias Takeru" le dijo mientras el chico respiraba tranquilo..  
"No sabes lo que significó para mí que me cuidarás" le dijo Koushiro.  
  
"¿Te sientes mejor?" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro se levantaba de la cama.  
"Gracias" le dijo de nuevo sin poder expresar el alivio que snetía al estar con él..  
  
para takeru fue un sueño poder cuidar de koushiro toda la noche.. un sueño.. en el pasado no lo había podido hacer.. y cuando Taichi le hizo..  
  
Takeru apartó ese incidente de su memoria.. pues le recordó.. como lo asustó el rechazo de koushiro hacía todos...  
Tuivo que demostrale que no tenía que tenerle miedo a él.. cundo tomnó sus mano y la paretó con toda su fuerza...  
  
Pro supuesto no le hizo daño a Koushiro.. pero el otro se dio cuenta de la fragilidad de Takeru.. El alivio en los ojos de Koushiro fue su recompensa..   
  
Se dio cuenta de que el nunca tendría la fuerza para lastimarlos.. y poco después.. Takeru el regaló una luz de noche.. una para que durmiera tranquilo..  
Recordó que estaba temblando.. porque creía que Koushiro estaba sufriendo mucho..  
  
Pero ahora estaba mucho mejor que ayer.. cuando temblaba.. y el frio intenso.. en pleno verano..  
  
Era domingo.. Koushiro estaba bien.. no había nada que temer..  
Salvo si su mamá entraba en la habitación y descubría a Koushiro medio desnudo encima..  
  
Salió de la habitación mientras su mamá estaba viendo las noticias..  
"¿Como esta tu amigo?" dijo su mamá meintras Takeru sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies..  
  
"El esta.. esta" pero el no podía continuar.. que pensaría su mamá.. lo ultimo que koushiro necesitaba era que lo acusaran de pervertidor de menores..  
  
"Shh ya lo sé.. pobre de él" dijo mientras en las noticias reportaban la tercera desparición de Taichi.. "Es mejor que se quede con nosotros.. nadie tiene que saberlo..e s mejor para él" dijo Natsuko.  
  
Takeru estaba asustado.. Taichi.. ¿libre otra vez?.. era demasiado..  
  
"Sus padres no tienen incoveniente en que este contigo.. solo que no salga de aqui.." le dijo mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hijo..  
  
"Me voy a dormir.. anoche no puede descansar con todas esas cosas.. muchos nos visitaron anoche" dijo su mamá. "El desayuno esta en el micro.. por favor que no hable con nadie por telefono.. si el quiere hablar.. mejor habla tu.. y tengan las cortinas cerradas y la puerta con llave.." dijo la mamá de Takeru mientras el chico asentía sorprendido.  
  
Cuando se fue.. apenas puedo decir "Lucky" y descansó en el sofá..   
Y recordó (Muchos nos visitaron anoche) y..  
"Ohh dios no vieron.. vieron como lo abrazaba.." pensó con temor..  
Koushiro salió del cuarto de takeru ya vestido con su ropa.  
  
"Creo que en mi casa estarán preocupados.. será mejor que hable.. y" pero no pudo terminar cunado Takeru le dijo..  
"Sientate Koushiro.. hay algo que debo decirte.." le dijo mientra sel chico lo miraba intrigado.  
  
Takeru se mordió el labio al saber que debía decirle lo de Taichi.. Pero debía decirselo.. y tal vez lo podría tener en sus brazos otra vez..  
  
Mientras en otro lado..  
Yamato no recordaba porque se sentía tan mal.. y recordó porque..  
Taichi desaprecio de nuevo.. y estaba durmiendo en la pequeña cama de koushiro o al menos asi la veía el..  
  
Por seguridad se quedó a dormir en casa de los izumi con uan peluca pelirroja.. en su cabeza pro si taichi veía otra vez.. estaba vez estaba dispuesto a partirle toda la crisma(cabeza) con lo primero que se encontrará a la mano.  
  
Sin embargo no se presentó.. Koushiro estba en casa de Takeru.. El cual lo estaba cuidando..  
Su hermano había madurado mucho.. fue loqque pensó mientras se levantaba..  
  
Hablaría después para saber como le había ido..  
  
Por el momento solo quería un baño caliente y un buen sueño.  
  
Joe por sus lado..  
En las cabañas de monte fuji..  
  
Despeertó con un dolor de cabeza y un debilitamiento generl.. consecuencia natural de los excesos...  
  
Salió en paños menores a la estancia de la cabña y encontró a umi en su bata.  
"Hola cariño.. te hice el desayuno.. ostiones a la diabla.. coctel de camaron y unas campechanas(Un sopa de marisco con muchas variedades de mariscos) te necesito fuerte para que sigamos" dijo Umi mientras a Joe le salió una gota de sudor.  
  
"Ohh por dios.. ¿no tienes un antiacido?" dijo mientras se comía los ostiones con rapidez..  
  
Mientras en casa de Iori.  
El chico estab practicando kendo con un costal de boxeo.. y en el costal.. había una foto de Takeru..  
  
Le descargó un golpe fuerte a la foto..  
Y luego dijo..  
"Traidor" antes de lanzar varios golpes con toda su fuerza..  
  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios..  
He he he .. ups se me olvidó el kaiser y taichi..  
Bueno Taichi sigue dormido..  
Y el kaiser esta trabajando en una programa que reconstruirá todas la torres de control dañadas..  
  
Bueno dedicado a las persoans de siempre A aridana a umi(que espero que le guste esta parte final) a Cris_sama.. y a todas las personas que me escriben..  
Siento no poderles contestar.. epro la inspiración esta dura.. y no la quiero perder..  



	4. Con amigos como esos..

¿Poligonos amorosos? y el llamado de la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 4  
Con amigos como esos..  
  
Iori estaba practicando con el ostal desde hacía mas de tres horas.. la foto de Takeru ya hacía mucho que era polvo en el suelo.. sin embargo seguía golpeando al costal..  
  
(Traidor.. miserable.. desgraciado.. envidioso.. mal amigo.. rata.. eres peor que el Kaiser.. Traidor.. miserable.. desgraciado.. envidioso.. mal amigo.. rata..Con ganas de matarte.. Traidor.. miserable.. desgraciado.. envidioso.. mal amigo.. rata..) pensaba Iori mientras con el ultimo golpe le hizo un rajada al costal y la arena cayó al suelo..  
  
Fue hacía donde estaba su toalla y se enjuago el el sudor que le recorría su frente.. Desde hacía rato que su ropa estaba humeda.. y además estaba cansado..  
Solo cerró sus ojos recordando el día de ayer..  
  
Mientras takeru lo regañó por estar con koushiro diciendo cuanto daño le podría causar.. y además de otras cosas..  
  
Lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que Koushiro hubiera a acudido Takeru y no a él.. Eso era la gota que derramaba el vaso..   
  
(Ohh si tan sacrificado que es) pensó con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para asearse..  
Mientras le agua caliente le calmaba el dolor en su brazos y Iori trata de relajarse un poco..  
  
Pero no podía..  
El había visto todo.. Había visto a Takeru salir corriendo de su casa y regresar minutos después con Koushiro en muy mal estado..  
  
"Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que yo estaba cerca.." dijo en voz baja mientras recordaba como entró al departamento de takeru sin tocar la puerta..  
  
Una parte de él le dijo que estaba mal lo que hacía pues iba contra sus principios.. pero la otra parte la que querría a Koushiro fue mas fuerte..  
  
El lo vio..  
Lo vio consolar a Koushiro..  
Vio con cuanto cariño lo cuidaba..  
Mas que cariño..  
  
Iori en ese momento apretó sus dientes..  
Vio como lo confortaba..  
Mas allá de que el lo confortaría..  
Lo vio relajarse en sus brazos..  
Algo que el nunca había hecho..  
  
Vio como Koushiro se relajaba en sus brazos.. En los de él.. y no en los suyos propios..  
  
Vio la mirada tranquila de Takeru.. y mas cuando lo besó en la frente..  
Takeru ni cuenta se dio cuando Iori se fue azotando la puerta..  
Patamon le habló pero no lo quisó escuchar..  
Regresó a su casa.. y luego fue a su cuarto..  
  
Iori estaba muy enojado.. pues se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Takeru hacia Koushiro..  
Sin emabrgo no podía pasar el hecho de que...  
Takeru se estuviera robando a su querido Koushiro..  
  
Notas del autor: ¡¡¡^^¡¡¡ creo que se esta obsecionado..  
  
Estaban mas que evidente..  
Takeru estaba atentando contra su felicidad personal..  
Si..  
Era eso..  
Sin embargo el enojo pasó rapidamente..  
Al recordar a Koushiro..  
Como se relajó en sus brazos..  
Como..  
  
"K´so" dijo mientras lanzó la barra de jabon hacia la pared la cual rebotó le pegó en la cabeza y luego cayó al piso humedo..   
Iori trató de salir del baño, pero pisó el jabón y terminó en el suelo en una posición bastante comica...  
  
El humor de Iori estaba tan mal.. que si alguien hubiera entrado en el baño para averiguar que pasó.. se hubiera muerto.. por la mirada venenosa del chico..  
  
Mientars en otro lugar..  
"Es casi seguro.. Pi.. anoche el mar de las tinieblas casi se desborda en este mundo" dijo Pixiemon.  
  
Andromon miró hacia el frente del edificio que estaban vigilando desde hace rato.  
  
"La batalla que tuvimos hace unos años para cerrarlo no funcionó" dijo andromon.  
"Costó al vida de dos personas.. y la casi.. locura de otra" dijo Leomon mientras una cuarta persona salió de entre las sombras.  
  
Las tinieblas buscan corazon heridos para levarlos al mar de la oscuridad y apoderse de ellos" dijon un humano.  
  
"De los cinco.. solo quedamos tres.. Koushiro y Nadia murieron hace 13 años.. Natsumi quedó tan traumatizada que olvidó toda s experiencia en el digimundo.. y Natsuko.." dijo la persona pero no podía continuar.  
  
"Los hijos de nuestros amigos peligran.." dijo El doctor Saeki mientras miraba el edificio donde vivían Hikari y su madre..  
  
"De los cinco originales.. solo Piximon y Andromon pueden pelear" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Centauromn ¿podría?" preguntó Leomon.  
"No.. El emblema de la esperanza ha pasado a nuevas manos.. además el lazo entre centauromon y Natsuko se ha debilitado mucho.." dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Y natsumi.. no me recuerda" dijo Leomon mientras miraba el departamento.  
  
"Leomon.. ¿Podrás?" dijo Piximon.  
"Si podré.. no les pasará nada a ellos.. después de todo.. el mar de las tinieblas solo llama a los corazones heridos.." dijo Leomon mientras se sentaba en la azotea.  
  
"El kaiser ha regesado a l digimundo.. y ha recontruido a las torres de control" dijo Andromon.  
  
"Somos tan inutiles.. ahora piximon.. por eso no nos llamaron hace tiempo" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"No.. ustedes fueron los primeros.. Otha.. Fuiste el mas pequeño en ese entonces.. pero aun conservas la base de la bondad.. los demás han perdido mucho.  
  
"Si.. El divorcio afecto mucho a Natsuko.. y ya no pudo volver a ser la esperanza.. La muerte de Koushiro y nadia y la exposición al mar de la oscuridad por parte natsumi.. la hiceron perder todo el coraje que alguna vez poseyó.. solo quedó yo" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Si se desborda el mar de la oscurida en este mundo.. ellos regresarán" dijo mientras piximon miraba hacia otro lado.  
  
"Si.." dijo Piximon mientras los demás asentían con pesar.  
  
"No dejaré que el sacrifico de Koushiro y Nadia se pierda" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"Hablaré con Natsuko.. Es hora de ahora hagamos algo.." dijo mientras desendía por las escalera del edificio.  
  
"Si que le ha afectado el saber que el mar de las tieniblas ha regresado.. y pide mas victimas" dijo Leomon.  
  
"Si.. la ultima vez costó la vida.. de los padres de Koushiro.. y ahora .." pero Andromon no continuó..  
  
Las lecturas de su radar le indicaban que nuevamente.. todo empezaba de nuevo..  
  
"La Familia Kamiya siempre fue suceptible al mar de las tinieblas" dijo Leomon con pesar.  
  
continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
De lo que habla el doctor Saeki es la primera aventura que tuvieron los niños.. okay toadavia no la puesto en papel.. Pero ya esta tomando forma.. no se preocupen.. Mmm iori celoso de takeru.. mm que ideas mas raras se me ocurrenn.. en fin este fic me salió algo extraño.. pero no cuestionó a mis musas.. o me abandonan.. a ver si no autosuicide con este capitulo..  
Bueno este fic estará en recesión hasta el final del 02.. osea hasta el proximo viernes.. Bueno nos vemos.. el sabado..  



	5. Solo quiero cuidarte.. y nada mas

Un poligono amoroso  
By ryu-kun..  
  
Capitulo 5  
Solo quiero cuidarte.. nada mas..  
  
Takeru le explicó a Koushiro que para variar Taichi había escapado ayer.. un vez mas..  
  
Sin embargo Kosduhiro solo asintió de mala gana..  
"¿Porque nunca me dejará en paz?" dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.  
  
Takeur luchó con el impulso de levatrse y estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle que no dejaría que nadie lo lastimará de nuevo.. pero sabía que no podía..  
  
Koushiro había sufrido mucho.. y lo ultimo que necesitaba era..  
No.. todo debía ser guardado de nuevo.. no podía permitirse ser debil.. si lo hacía lo perdía.. perdía su amistad.. Su afecto..  
  
"Koushiro.. mi mamá dice que te puedes quedar.. todo el tiempo que desees.. en mi casa" dijo Takeru con aprensión..  
  
"Gracias" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba pro la ventana.  
"Pero es mejor que te alejes de las ventanas.. no sabemos de lo que es capaz.. de hacer Taichi" dijo Takeru.  
  
"Yo se lo que es capaz de hacer Takeru" dijo Koushiro mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
  
Takeru casi se arrepintio de haber dicho eso.. y mas al ver que las manos de Koushiro se estaban tratando de rodearse a el mismo.  
  
Estaba buscando consuelo.. un consuelo que no podría encontrarlo por si mismo.  
  
Takeru estiró sumano y tocó el hombro de Koushiro. "¿Por que siempre regresa?.. cada vez que me siento tranquilo" dijo mientras se volteaba y abrazaba a Takeru.  
  
Takeru lo sotuvo con fuerza en sus brazos..  
"No.. lo sé.. no lo sé" dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro se inclinaba un poco mas..   
  
(Es.. ridiculo.. es menor que yo.. ¿como puede?.. darme tanta seguridad) pensó Koushiro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.  
  
"No lo sé.. desearía saberlo.. y así.. poder" pero Takeru se calló.. estuvo a punto de decirle.. "Estar juntos" pero sabía que no era correcto.. no debía aprovecharse de este moemnto en que Koushiro estaba tan emocional.. tan triste..  
  
Era tentador..  
Abrazarlo..   
Estaban en su casa..  
Podía llevarlo a su habotación..  
Acariciarlo y besarlo..  
Darle todo...  
  
Takeru deshecho esa idea con rapidez.. (¿En que estoy pensando?) se dijo a si mismo. Tratando de contener todoos sus sentimientos.. pero era imposible..  
  
Era demasiado doloroso para el..  
Koushiro.. nunca podría.. el nunca podría.. quererlo.. Iori..siempre Iori..  
  
Iori.. era el niño del grupo.. el menor.. era inteligente.. amable.. intrigante.. la clase de persona que podría interesarle a Koushiro.. además de como él.. tenía un pasado triste..  
  
El nunca lo quedría.. era solo un niño cuando fueron al digimundo..  
Y Taichi había arruinado cualquier intento de decirle cuanto lo querría..   
  
Si le decá cuanto lo querría.. lo perdía.. y era algo mucho peor... Pues lo apartaría de su lado.. lo trataría como basura.. Pues le recordaría lo que le hizo Taichi..  
  
Koushiro había sufrido mucho.. demasiado.. el no debía darle esta carga.. el merecía ser feliz..  
Con cualquiera..  
  
Incluso si eso significa romper su corazón. Takeru sabía cuanto lo querría.. pues lo dejaría ir.. a pesar de lo doloroso que fuera.. el merecía una oportunidad.. una con quien sea.. pero que Olvidará.. que sonriera de nuevo..  
  
Como la vez en que fueron todos al cine..  
La vez en que Yamato y joe se las arreglaron para que todos fueran..  
Una de las pocas veces que vio sonreir sinceramente a Koushiro..  
  
Sin dolor..  
Recordó como deseó haberlo ayudado.. como deseóq eu esa sonrisa fuera por su causa..  
  
Pero no era cierto..  
El no era necesario..  
No seria querido..  
Nunca..  
A pesar.. de que haría todo por él..  
A pesar de que daría hasta su vida por el..  
Todo se lo daría.. solo tenía que pedirselo..  
  
Takeru lo estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.. mientras su lagrimas corrian libremente..  
  
Finalmente en ese momento supo lo que era la desesperanza..  
Se sintió mal.. muy mal..  
Sin fuerzas..  
Sin deseo ya de vivir..  
Solo quería algo..  
Pero ese algo era imposible..  
  
Ese algo había sido destruido sin misericordia por Taichi..  
El monstruo..  
El maniatico..  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos.. mientras sentía como sus fuerzas fallaban.. como todo su ser se colapsaba..  
  
"Takeru.. ¿que tienes?" oyó la voz de Koushiro mientras perdía la conciencia.  
  
Un pooco mas tarde..   
Takeru despertó en su cama.  
  
Patamon lo había estado viendo y sonrió al verlo despertar.. pero luego su sonrisa desapareció.. cunado le dijo..  
  
"Takeru.. yo.. ya.. nopude aguantar mas.. y yo se lo dije" dijo Patamon. "Le dije que lo querrpias y todo" le dijo el animalito.  
  
Los ojos de Takeru se llenaron de lagrimas. "Se lo dijiste.. ¿por que? patamon.. eso solo lo hará mas infeliz.. todo es por mi culpa.. ahora debe pensar que soy igual que Taichi.. sucio y desagradable" Takeru se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar amargamente.  
  
"Quisiera morir." dijo mientras patamon lo escuchaba.  
"Takeru.. no.." le dijo el animalito.  
"El me odiará.. soy una persona horrible.. el me buscó.. buscó mi consuelo.. y yo.. yo.." dijo Takeru mientras sus lagrimas salía con mas fuerzas..  
  
Takeru estaba teniendo un colapso nervioso en ese moemnto de tantas cosas que había guardado.. su cariño.. su dolor.. todo.. sintiendose muy mal..  
  
"Traicioné su confianza" dijo Takeru mientras se sentía desamparado.  
  
"Takeru.. yo.. lo siento.. yo.." dijo Patamon al ver el dolor de Tk.  
  
Koushiro estaba allí estaba sentado del lado opuesto al de patamon.. Takeru no lo había visto.. Lo vio llorar..  
Por él.. se había preocupado por él..  
Guardando todo en su corazón..  
  
Koushiro se había preguntado ¿cuanto tiempo habia guardado todo esto?.  
  
"Mucho tiempo" pensó al recordar que el también había dejado muchas cosas dentro de si mismo.   
  
Tal vez era tiempo de dejar de esconder todo en su interior..  
Koushiro deseaba a amar a alguien.. alguien que no le hiciera daño.. alguien dispuesto a..  
  
Cerró sus ojos al recordar cuando Takeru lo sostuvo.. en sus brazos.. cuando lo cuidó con mucho cariño.. cuando.. se sentía perdido.. como en otro lugar.. Se sintió a salvo con él.. como hace m,ucho tiempo no se sentía así..  
  
Y recordó.. recordó que una vez se había sentido así.. protegido.. fue cuando estaba en el hospital y...  
  
Fue Takeru.. fue él.. el que lo trajó.. El le dio un poco de su esperanza.. y además.. siempre estuvo al lado de él..   
  
(Debió haber sido muy doloroso) pensó al ver el chico llorar con fuerza.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a la cama de Takeru y se sentó.  
"¿Mami?" dijo Takeru sin siquiera quitarse las manos de la cara.  
  
"No.. soy yo" dijo mientras Takeru casi se encogió e su cama.  
  
Koushiro con su mano hizo que Takeru lo mirará a los ojos..  
  
El azul.. vio al negro..  
Miedo.. mucho miedo..  
Y al final compasión..  
  
"Perdoname.." le dijo Takeur mientras sentía su viosta nublada por las lagrimas.  
  
Koushiro sientió ciomo sus lagrimas salía de sus ojos negros..  
Sintiendo como Takeru lo querría.. se preocupaba por él.. no querría lastimarlo..  
  
"Solo queria cuidarte.. nada mas.. estas fuera de mi alcance" le dijo chico entre sollozos.  
  
Koushiro se acercó a Takeru.. Sintiendo el calido sentimiento que emanaba de él..  
  
Y sin mas ni mas.. sin niguna plabra o advertencia.. lo besó..  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos deseando que esto no fuera un sueño..  
  
Koushiro lo abrazo..  
"Todo lo que tu quieras.. solo tiene que pedirme Koushiro.. yo nunca te haré daño.. yo.. te quiero.. antes prefuiero morir antes de hacerte daño" le dijo Takeru mientras Koushiro tuvo un pequeño recuerdo Taichi en su mente.  
  
Sin embargo se sentía diferente con Takeru.. De alguna forma se sentía diferente.. Como si...  
  
No sabía como espresarlo.. solo lo sentía como si fuera correcto..  
Se sintió feliz.. mientras sus mejillas se rozaron y la barbilla de koushiro descansaba en el cuello de takeru..  
  
"Koushiro" dijo suavemente Takeru.  
  
Koushiro cerró sus ojos.. y una idea cruzo por su mente..  
(¿Que se sentiría.. hacerlo con Takeru?) pensó mientras sus dedos encontraron los botones de la camisa del chico..  
  
Escenas de dolor pasaron por su mente.. pero al recordar las palabras de Taichi y compararlas con la de takeru.. Decidió comprobarlo..  
  
Y solo había una forma de saberlo..  
  
Koushiro acercó sus labios al oido y de takeru y susurro unas palabras que hicieron que Takeru se sonrojará..  
  
"Lo que tu quieras.. koushiro.. lo que tu quieras" le dijo takeru mientras koushiro empezó a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa.  
  
**************************************  
  
Iori se sentía incomodo en su casa.. como si estuviera perdiendo algo muy importante y no sabía como recuperarlo..  
Pero lo mas importante es que seguía enojado con Takeru..  
Y deseó hacer algo para que no le arrebatará a su querido superior Koushiro.  
  
Yamato por su parte era acosado por Jun, miyako, mimi y sora.  
De alguna manera sentía que todas la chicas estaban a sus pies.. y le agradoó la idea aunque l idea de algo mas profundo entre las cutro le asustaba.  
  
Daisuke por su parte fue a la casa de Hikari..  
Hikari estaba hablando con alguien.. Los cerlos acudieron a Daisuke y entró al ver la puerta abierta..  
  
Sin embargo quedó frente a frente a Taichi..  
  
Continuará.. porque soy malo..  
  
Comentarios..  
Wuau no me imaginaba nada como esto.. pero creo que esto si que esta raro.. pero en fin a ver que pasa..  



	6. Algo inesperado

Poligonos amorosos y el llamado a la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6  
Algo inesperado  
  
Koushiro estaba acostado junto con Takeru..  
El chico estaba durmiendo placidamente.  
  
Tekeru lo miraba desde su lado de la cama.  
Lo miraba como si no pudiera creerlo.. cerró sus ojos un momento y luego los abrió pensando que tal vez todo había sido un sueño.  
  
Pero no.. era cierto Koushiro estaba a su lado..  
  
El chico se sonrojo una vez mas y sonrió.. mientras acariciaba con su mano el cabello de su amigo.. Y luego acarició su mejilla. Takeru se levantó con cuidado y cubrió a Koushiro con una sabana. Luego se pusó una bata y fue al baño.  
  
Mientras se duchaba Takeru no podía creer los sucesos que había pasado en tan poco tiempo..  
  
Terminó de bañarse y salió del baño(Con la bata puesta apuesto que muchas estarán decepcionadas)  
  
Fue a su cuerto y vio que Koushiro seguía dormido.. Takeru fue a su tocador y sacó un par de shorts grises de la la amplia gama de.. short grises que tenía..  
  
Se puso una camisa blanca y miró a Koushiro dormir en su cama. Takeru se acercó a él y le besó la frente mientras koushiro sonreía en sus sueños.  
  
"Cuidalo patamon" le dijo a su digimon el cual estaba acostado en un sillón.   
El animalito asintió con sueño y luego Takeru preparó una nota y se la dejó en la mesita de noche y después salió del cuarto en silencio.. no sin antes ponerle llave.  
  
Takeru salió de su casa.. le puso doble llave a la puerta de enfrente y luego se encaminó al ascensor.  
  
Takeru camino un rato hasta el parque que estaba frente a su edificio.  
Una vez allí se sentó en un columpio y se balanceó lentamente y mientras recordaba los eventos de hacia seis horas..  
  
Primero a las seis despertó con koushiro en sus brazos..  
Fue algo muy bueno y calido para el. Luego.. recibe la noticia de que Taichi escapó y después de comunicarselo a Koushiro.. Este busca consuelo en sus brazos..  
  
Takeru no pudo aguntar mas con todos los sentimientos que tenía guardados en su interior y se había desmayado..  
Pasó una hora y despertó enterandose.. de que koushiro ya lo sabía todo..  
  
Y lloró.. no le avergonzaba el hecho..  
Pensaba que lo odiaría....  
Pero..  
No fue así..  
Lo besó..  
Y mas que el beso..  
Lo acepto..  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos.. mientras se sonrojaba..  
Y después.. Koushiro le pidió que..  
Takeru se pusó aun mas rojo..  
  
Por supuesto que Takeru no se negó.. Era koushiro..  
Fue su primera vez.. con él..  
Takeru sospechaba que cuando lo estaban haciendo.. recordaría a Taichi.. pero no fue así..  
Cuando Koushiro terminó..  
Le dio la sorpresa.. le dijo que era su turno..  
Algo que no esperaba..  
Sin embargo..  
  
Lo intentó..   
A sabiendas que Koushiro podía recaer.. al recordar lo que Taichi lo había obligado a hacer..  
Al finalizar Koushiro tenía lagrimas en sus ojos..  
  
Takeru creyó que lo había lastimado.  
Que había recordado con toda la crueladad lo que le hizó taichi..  
Pero luego le digo..  
  
"Incluso con las mismas palabras.. y haciendo lo mismo.. eres muy diferente a Taichi" le dijo Koushiro mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
"Te quiero" le dijo y poco después se durmió en sus brazos.  
  
Takeru cerró sus ojos una vez mas al evocar todo lo que hicieron..  
Segín Koushiro hicieron casi todo lo que le hizo taichi.. pero la diferencia era que no lo mordió.. o le clavó sus uñas en su piel.. tampoco lo golpeó..  
  
Koushiro le dijo que tenía curiosidad.. pues el sentimiento era diferente.. Takeru le había dicho una palabras que Taichi se las había repetido.. "No quiero hacerte daño.. solo quiero hacerte feliz"  
  
Takeru sabía que tal fue algo momentaneo algo pasajero.. y que tal vez nunca se repetiría.. Sin embargo.. no importaba..  
  
Con que supiera que el estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerlo feliz.. Solo debía decirselo.. y el con gusto lo haría.. lo que fuera..  
  
Sonriendo se levantó y caminó directo a su casa..  
Se detuvo a comprar unos dulces..   
  
Después caminó hacia su casa (A patamon le gustaría mucho comerselos) pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos al imaginarse a patamon comiendo los dulces.. Y tambien había comprado algo para Koushiro.. No le importaba que le dijera que lo de ellos fue un error.. al menos.. estaba feliz..  
  
Takeru abrió los ojos al sentir que lo observaban.  
Y al abrirlos.. vio..  
A..  
Iori..  
Frente a él.  
  
"¿Como pudiste Takeru?" le dijo mientras gruesas lagrimas recorría sus mejillas..  
  
"El todavía no se recuepera.. y tu.. y él.." le empezó decir..  
  
"Te odio" le dijo y antes de que Takeru se diera cuenta Iori lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el estomago. Takeru se fue para atrás al recibir el golpe.. por la sorpresa..  
  
Iori le gritó "Kisama.. ojala te murieras.." después de decir esto, lo empujo hacia atrás en muestra de desprecio y se fue corriendo del parque mientras sus lagrimas nublaban su vista.  
  
Corrió hasta su casa y una vez allí se fue a su cuerto y cerró con llave y se acostó en su cama mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
Iori sabía.. sabía.. que Takeru y Koushiro habían estado.. Si al menos no hubiera tenido la copia de la llave de la casa de takeru..  
Si no hubiera entrado en silencio..  
Si hubiera llamado a la puerta en lugar de entrar sin hacer ruido..  
No los hubiera encontrado en pleno acto..  
Sin que nada mas le preocupará a Takeru..  
  
"¿Como pudo hacerlo?" se dijo así mismo mientras trataba de no llorar..  
Pero luego el chico contuvó sus lagrimas..  
  
Después de un tiempo se levantó con desición.  
"Si el puede.. yo también pudo" dijo mientras se secaba sus lagrimas con su mano.. "Yo puedo hacer lo mismo que él" se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba de su cama..  
  
Salió de su cuarto y fue hacía el departamento de Takeru..  
Mientras bajaba por el elevador se encontró con Miyako la cual estaba muy conmocionada..  
  
Ella lo abrazó.. Iori sin saber porque le preguntó que pasaba.  
"¿No lo sabes?.. Takeru-san tuvo un accidente.. y.. estaba en el parque.. y.. esta muy grave en el hospital.." le dijo miyako.  
  
Ella estaba llorando.. mientras Iori se había puesto palido.  
"¿que?.. no puede ser.. Lo vi hace una hora" le dijo Iori..  
"Esta grave.. se golpeó la cabeza.. y no saben si se va a salvar" dijo Miyako.  
  
"Dijeron que fue un chico de cabello castaño.. lo vieron reñir con alguien y luego el otro lo.. y Takeru recibió un golpe en la cabeza.. y ohh dios.." dijo Miyako al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de cosas que no querrían que se enterara..  
No ahora.. después tal vez.. si acaso takeru sobrevivía..  
  
Sin embargo..  
Era seguro que las horas de Takeru estaban contadas.. por la forma que habían hablado..  
  
Miyako al ver que había dicho indiscreción decidió hablar con la verdad. "Creemos que Taichi.. lo golpeó" dijo Miyako.  
  
Iori se sintió morir.. Taichi.. y momentos después.. iori le había dicho a takeru que se muriera..  
  
Su culpa.. fue su culpa..  
Si no le hubiera reclamado en el parque tal vez el hubiera llegado a su casa.. y..  
"Fue mi culpa"  
Eso fue lo que le dijeron sus voces internas..  
  
Iori se sintió desesperanzado..  
  
continuará..  
Comentarios..  
Esto no se lo esperaban.. verdad?.. pues lo escribí cuando se cayó el fanfiction net.. que raro verdad? 


	7. No puede ser cierto

Poligonos amorosos y el llamado a la oscuridad..  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Capitulo 6  
No puede ser cierto..  
  
Habían pasado 24 horas..  
24 horas desde que Takeru entró al hospital..  
Solo 23 cuando murió..  
Cuando el cielo mismo pareció llorar por su muerte..  
  
Y sin embargo.. los niños esperaban que takeru entrara por la puerta de la habitación que todo fuera una broma..  
Especialmente Yamato, Koushiro e Iori..  
Iori no había dicho ni una sola palabra..   
Estaba sielncioso.. como si estuviera en otro lugar..  
Nadie lo culpaba.. fue el ultimo en ver a Takeru..  
"Si supieran loq ue le dije" pensó con tristeza.  
  
Koushiro estaba en propia nube de dolor..  
Algunos lo miraban como si el tuviera la culpa..  
Yamato estaba sufriendo mucho por que el quería mucho a su hermano..  
Casi todos lo niños lo sabían..  
Takeru era el unico rastro vivo de su familia..  
El unico con el que tenía contacto realmente humano..  
El dolor de Yamato era muy grande..  
  
Todos se reunieron con excepción de Hikari.. la cual nunca estuvo muy agusto en presencia de Takeru.. y Daisuke que no iba a ningun lado si no estaba Hikari presente..  
  
Hikari estaba en su casa con su hermano.. Ambos estaban compartiendo unos momentos de familia.. su madre al principio no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.. pero su chiquitín estaba en casa finalmente.. y lo estaba cuidando con el cariño que se merecía..   
  
Daisuke había dicho que no diría nada.. pero esa noche se quedó a dormir en casa de Hikari.. En fin fue un convivió muy agradable..   
  
Nadie les informó de la muerte de Takeru.. en la mente de los demás estaba presente siempre el desprecio que hikari le mostró a Takeru y hacia todos.. y nadie la quisó cerca de ellos..  
  
Las cenizas de Takeru fueron depositas en un nicho funerario respetuosamente.. cumpliendo las traciciones catalolicas con Takeru creía..(No es por nada pero que creo que es el unico de los niños que no es sintoista o budista.. y como su familia es de Europa.. pues no es protestante o bautista)  
  
Pero con el tiempo..  
Casi todos se estaban reuniendo en el funeral..  
El ultimo adios..  
El aguacero empezó unos minutos después de que empezó el servicio..  
Era sorprendente pues estaba despejado antes de que empezará..  
  
Koushiro estaba allí..   
Incapaz de comprenderlo..  
Incapaz de asimilarlo..  
De alguna manera sabía..  
Aun antes de que patamon o takeru se lo dijera..  
Que le chico lo querría..  
Lo querría de verdad..  
  
Sin embargo ahora estaba muerto..  
Taichi..  
Había sido el culpable..  
Había un testigo que mencionó que habían reñido..  
Un chico de cabello castaño.. no fue mucho loque pudo decir el anciano.. su nieta había ido a lavar sus lentes cuando pasó todo..  
  
Takeru debió haber peleado con Taichi..  
Y el otro debió..  
  
Era demasiado doloroso..  
Takeru muerto..  
Muerto..  
El niño..  
Que le había dado todo..  
Al unico con el que koushiro podía sentir a salvo..  
Estaba muerto..  
  
Ya que..  
Sus ojos estaba nublados..  
y respiraba despacio..  
Ya nada importaba..  
Nada..  
ni Taichi..  
Ni los demás..  
Nada..  
  
Sentía el aire pesado y humedo..  
No importaba..  
Ni siquiera el agua de la lluvia.. Helada y pesada.. nada importaba..  
  
Taichi estaba jugando cartas con Daisuke..   
Solo había salido un rato y regreso palido como fantasma..   
Después de todo seguía siendo una de la spersonas mas buscadas de japon..  
  
Taichi no pudo salir en todo el día y en ese momento fue cuando tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal..  
  
"Tai.. ¿pasa algo malo?" dijo daisuke el niño que había sido elegido para poseer los digimentales del valor y amistad. Y bein que los merecía.. Creía que taichi merecía una oportunidad.. No parecía el loco como lo llamaban en las noticias.. Era.. Agradable.. y de alguna forma se sentía comodo en su presencia..   
  
"Koushiro esta en problemas" Taichi dijo y sin mas salió del apartamento.. Seguido por Daisuke e Hikari los cuales al ver taichi salir trataban de detenerlo y que regresará a la casa...  
  
Eso había pasado hace unos 15 minutos..  
A Taichi ya no le importaba la gente si lo veían o no..  
No le importaba si un policia le zampaba un balazo entre ceja y ceja. El corría.. corría con el alma en vilo.. Porque algo estaba mal.. muy mal..  
  
Cuando llegó al cementerio gritó el nombre de Koushiro haciendo que casi todos los presente voltearan a verlo..  
  
Movimiento..  
Rapido como flecha.. como si fuera una bala..  
Totalmente poseido..  
  
Yamato arremetió contra Taichi con toda la fuerza que le podía dar ese frenesí que sentía por dentro..  
El responsble de todo estaba allí.. tenía el descaro de venir a fastidiarlo todo..  
Yamato era un animal.. una fiera salvaje cuando sus primeros golpes empezaron a zarandear a Taichi en el suelo..  
Ni su padre ni el doctor Saeki podía detenerlo..  
Joe Tambien trataba de evitar que las cosas se salieran de control..  
  
Sin embargo Taichi si pudo hablar y al hacerlo el resultado fue dramatico.  
  
"Daisuke.. Koushiro.. sostenlo.. no lo sueltes" le dijo mientras el chico asentió medio indeciso.. sin embargo corrió hacia Koushiro mientras todos lo presentes apenas se movieron.  
  
Koushiro seguía con la mirada perdida..  
Lo llamaban..  
La oscuridad lo llamaba..  
El mar oscuro..  
El mal encerrado hacía mucho tiempo..  
Que importaba..  
Ya nada importaba..  
  
El agua le llegaba a las rodillas..  
Vio de reojo una ola gigante de agua que veía hacia él..  
No opuso resistencia..  
  
Ante los demás fue algo que los dejo sin palabras a todos..  
Koushiro fue impulsado hacia arriba como si una ola de agua lo hubiera golepado..  
Sus cabellos ascendieron hacia el cielo.. como si estuviera mojados..  
Pero lo que mas los lleno de miedo..  
Fue el hecho de que..  
Desapareció..  
Tragado por la oscuridad..  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron paralizados por la sorpresa..  
Solo uno alcanzó a gritar solo uno se levantó.. con desición y d-3 en mano.. Salió para buscarlo a donde fuera que estuviera el mar de la oscuridad..  
  
Y su nombre era Taichi..  
Los demás solo estuvieron mirando como la lluvia cesaba..  
Como niguno de ellos estaba mojado..  
No había rastro de agua..  
Y a su alrededor..  
Nada..  
Seco y con un calor sofocante..  
  
El doctor Saeki miró todo con temor..  
Natsuko estaba palida.. como un fantasma..  
Se separa del abrazo de su ex-esposo y fue al lado de Saeki..  
"¿Que nunca terminará?" dijo mientras el doctor dijo.  
"Todo empieza de nuevo.. el mar reclama su victima.. y trataran de salir de ese lugar de las tinieblas donde lso encerramos" dijo el doctor Saeki.  
  
"¿Que es lo qu sucede?" gritó miyako de rabia e impaciencia..  
  
"Hace mas de 20 años nosotros derrotamos a los seres que causaron el desequilibrio dimensional.. el primero.. nosotros Natsuko takashi(La mamá de Tk y Yama).. guardiana de la esperanza.. Natsumi Kamiya(la mamá de Taichi e hikari).. guardina del la luz.. los padres de Koushiro.. su padre Koushiro Izumi.. guardian del conocimiento.. y Nadia Kisai guardiana de la gentileza..   
  
Yo soy Otha Saeki.. guardían de la bondad.." dijo mientras los niños y algunos padres los miraban.  
  
Al mismo tiempo.. Saeki y Natsuko sacaron de entre sus ropas un digibyte..  
  
Los niños los miraron incredulos..  
"Hace 14 años Koushiro y Nadia descubieron como crear el mar de la ocuridad y encerrar a todos los digimons malignos.. con ayuda de los cuatro guardianes del digimundo.. pero el costo fue muy alto.. Nadia murió.."El doctor Saeki se calló y la madre de Yamaot continuo.  
  
"Koushiro fue.. perseguido por la desesperación y angustia.. el mar de la ocuridad.. su creación lo reclamó.. se lo llevó hacía sus dominios.. .. pero koushiro fue fuerte y con sus ultimos.. esfuerzos creó las torres de control y las espirales malignas.. esas eran lo que impedían que digimons de ese lugar escaparan.. pero el costo fue su vida.. su hijo koushiro quedó al cuidado de sus primos.. y ahora.. el mismo mar.. reclama la vida de su hijo" dijo Natsuko.  
  
"Los digimons que estan presos allí.. son todos lo que han peleados contra los niños elegidos.. y ellos trataran de hacer que Koushiro.. los saque de su encierro" dijo el doctor Saeki mientras los niños..(y el autor y algun lector estaban asombrados)  
  
The end..  
  
  
Comentarios..  
Estoy sin palabras..  
Pero la siguiente saga se llama Oscuridad interior..   
Waaaa maté a Takeru.. no puedo creerlo.. y tan tiernos que eran.. Waaa... 


End file.
